The Spectacular Young Justice
by Cherrycloud456
Summary: It's been seven years since Spider-man got his powers and he has to face a whole group of superpowered teens, but does he know what he's doing or even remember what happened for the last six years? The team welcomes him in with open arms, but will they find out why he's there in the first place? And if they do find out what will happen to Spidey?
1. Spider-man captured! What?

**Okay so this is supposed to take place between Season 1 and the beginning of Season 2 0f Young Justice because I have yet to finish watching Season 2 so… yeah. And this also takes place five years since the end of Spectacular Spider-man so Peter is 21.**

A famous web-slinging hero was battling a notorious, jail-breaking octopus. "Hey, Doc, you want to tell me why you can't just stay in jail? I mean c'mon how many times do I have to beat you before you finally get the picture."

"Oh, arachnid, this time is not like before." Doc Ock chuckled.

"Why? Because there's no super villain team to distract me this time."

"No. By now you should know that I don't need a team of super powered thugs to get rid of you, arachnid. I can handle you on my own." Doctor Octopus shot a tentacle at Spider-man, which he dodged.

"Oh, sure, just like a mouse can handle a cat." Spider-man quipped.

"Shut up! Your petty quips are really starting to get on my nerves, arachnid." Doctor Octopus said as he shot another one of his tentacles at Spider-man, barely missing him.

"Woah, Doc, have you been working on your aim, cause its gotten considerably better since the last time we fought." Spider-man said as he dodged yet another tentacle.

"Enough! I've had enough of your little jokes, Spider-man." Doctor Octopus yelled irritated.

"Wow, I think this is the first time you've called me by my name. Aw, I'm touched." Spider-man said as he jumped onto Doc Ock's back.

"The one thing you've neglected arachnid is that I've learned from my mistakes, and this time I've come prepared."

Before Spider-man could utter another word, and before he could move out of the way, he was shocked by one of Doc Ock's tentacles. He cried out in pain. Doctor Octopus stood over Spider-man with a menacing smile on his face. "You will be of great service to The Light." That was the last thing Spidey heard before he blacked out.

When Spider-man came to he was chained to a wall and for some reason there was a collar around his neck. His eyes adjusted to the harsh light that was beaming on his face, and he when he could finally open his eyes there was really nothing to see. The room was dark except for the dim glow coming off the computer screens that Doc Ock was working on. Spider-man looked above him and then looked away since the light was above him. Spider-man looked at Doc Ock again and decided to speak. "Hey, Doc, was the collar really necessary? It is a little inhumane."

"Oh, so the spider finally awakens. The collar, arachnid, is for with holding your super strength so you can't break the chains."

_He's right. I've tried. _"What's your game, Ock? You've got to have a plan; being that you once called yourself the Master Planner."

"Quite right, quite right, but this time I'm not the one with the master plan." Doctor Octopus said looking over his shoulder.

"Then who is? It can't be Tombstone or Silvermane because you would never take orders from them, so who is it?" Spider-man asked confused.

"That is a secret." Doctor Octopus said pointedly. He then returned to whatever he was doing on the computer; completely ignoring the web head trying to escape.

_Now that he's not looking, I should probably try to find a way out of here. And since brute strength isn't going to work I'm going to have to find a different approach. Hmm… are my webshooters still there. _Sure enough they were still on his wrist. _Thank goodness my webshooters are the one thing all villains forget about. Now how am I going to use them to escape?_ Spider-man looked around again trying to find at least a switch or… something. He found nothing, nothing that would enable him to escape without making noise. And though he hated to admit it he was defeated, there was no escape for him this time.

Spider-man heard the door open and he looked up. A strange man walked through the door, he wore a red robe and had pale skin, and was Spider-man imagining it or did the guy have an extremely big brain inside a glass container. He didn't have much time to see what was happening other than the computer screens turning to static and then the screen changed to show human figures that were disguised so you couldn't see their facial features, and they were glowing. Then Spider-man got hit with a huge psychic blast that made him cry out in pain and everything went dark.

When Doctor Octopus heard his foe's cry of pain he smiled to himself. Seeing his enemy defeated gave him unbelievable satisfaction, but he then remembered the person standing next to him and the audience being shown on the computer screens. Doctor Octopus had a meeting to attend to and now thanks to the man named Simon there was no annoying bug getting in his way.

"Greetings, gentlemen. As you two probably know we are known as the Light, and we are the ones who summoned you here. Otto, did you do what we asked?"

"Yes, Spider-man is apprehended." Otto replied.

"Good, has he been… reprogramed, Simon?" the Light asked.

"Not yet, but it will be done." Simon said.

"Well, get to it then because he will be needed to infiltrate the Young Justice team soon. Otto," this time the Light spoke to Dr. Octavious. "You can leave now, your assistance is no longer required."

"But I…" Otto was cut off from what he was about to say.

"Now, Otto." The Light said in a commanding voice.

Dr. Octopus left grudgingly, leaving Simon alone with his arch nemesis (Spider-man) and the mysterious Light.

As soon as Otto left the screen turned black and the Light left. Simon walked over to the one known as Spider-man. He didn't look like much, his suit was ripped and his head lolled so you couldn't see the spider on his chest, Simon had the urge to take off the battered mask, but he decided against it. He would let the spider reveal himself to him on his own free will.

"Let's get started shall we. Simon says."

**Yay, first chapter's finished. I bet you all know what's going to happen next, but who knows you might be surprised about what happens in the next chapter. Anyways I promise I'll put the team in next chapter. But for now please review and I do accept story ideas so leave a review. **


	2. Psychotic Break

**Welcome back, sorry if my title sucks but I had no idea what to call it so… yeah. Anyways this chapter should be interesting and I hope you like it. Oh, and before I forget for the next four weeks I won't be posting anything because I'm going places that don't have Microsoft Word. On with the story!**

Peter was in a dark place; there was no light and surprisingly no sound. The room he was in was empty; there was literally nothing in it. Then out of the silence came a voice, "Hello, Spider-man." It said. "Or should I call Peter."

Peter stood there in shock, how could he have found out his biggest secret? Instead of finding out how the strange man knew who he was he just asked, "Where am I?"

"Why, your mind, of course?" The man said in a matter-of-fact voice. This man was really starting to creep him out.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"You can call me Simon, but let's not focus on me, let's focus on you, Peter. Let's take a look at your past. How about when you first got your powers?"

Peter was watching himself getting out of the school bus, with his two best friends, Gwen and Harry. They walked into the ESU labs, with Flash not far behind with his whole gang not far behind. Peter tried to ignore him, but Flash would not shove off.

Dr. Martha Connors came in not long after the entire class entered the building. "This way, students. We're going to look at something that my husband has been working on." The class followed her to a table with spiders in a glass set were sitting on a table.

"These are a set of 15 genetically altered spiders that combine traits from multiple species."

Flash shoved Peter and he rubbed his arm. Gwen was examining the spiders, her eyes full of interest then she said, "Um… there are only fourteen."

"Hm… my husband must have removed it for further study." Dr. Connor said. The group was about to move on when the missing spider bit Peter. The scene in front of Peter disappeared and then he saw Simon standing in the spot.

"Interesting background, Peter. So you got bitten by a radioactive spider, and that's what gave you your powers."

"Well, yes." Peter responded.

"Now why don't we see what happened after the spider bite." Peter once again saw himself.

The scene kept changing from Peter talking with Uncle Ben in the car to the wrestling match to the cat burglar. The cat burglar, Black Cat's father, the man who killed his Uncle. Peter turned away; he couldn't watch what happened next. The burglar ran right past him and Peter could have stopped him, but he didn't. Peter felt it was his fault for the death of his Uncle. He couldn't watch his Uncle being taken away from him, again.

Simon glanced at Peter and said, "Don't turn away, Peter. This is the best part."

Peter didn't turn his head back to the screen, he didn't need to; he heard the gunshot anyways. At this moment Peter turned his head back to the screen. He watched himself chasing the cat burglar and cornering him in an empty warehouse. He was going to kill that man, he could have killed that man, but he didn't. He heard himself say the words he lived by, the words his Uncle told him before he died, "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." And just like before the screen faded to black.

Peter knew that that was the past and he had to put it behind him, he was not going to let this Simon break him down. Besides everything that happened had led to him becoming Spider-man and he honored his Uncle's memory by fighting crime every day making up for what he hadn't done before; he would never look the other way again.

"Well, Peter, it looks like your full of surprises. Your Uncle's death led to your becoming Spider-man."

"For the second time, yes. Stop asking me rhetorical questions, we both saw what was on the screen."

"Yes, yes, we did, Spider-man. I'm guessing your wondering why I'm doing this to you?"

"Yeah." Peter said defensively.

"Well, it just so happens that the Light has called you into service."

"I don't know what the Light is, but I don't like it."

"Oh, you will soon enough." Simon said menacingly.

Before Peter could say, "What?" Simon used his psychic power to bring Peter to his knees. He screamed in pain, but Simon gave no notice. "Simon says, forget."

Peter was struggling, fighting against Simon's power. The strains making him yell a blood- curdling scream.

"Stop fighting, Spider-man. You're no match for me. You have no psychic powers so give up."

"I can't… give up. I'll… never… give up!" Peter said shakily.

"Oh, I think you will, Spider-man." Said Simon putting more force to his power.

Spider-man cried out in anguish passing out on the floor. As soon as he passed out Simon left.

Back in the real world, Simon talked to the Light again. He told them, "It is done. He won't remember anything that has happened for the past six years. He's ready for the infiltration."

"Excellent." The council said in unison.

**That's the end of chapter 2. So please leave a review telling me what you think about the story so far, and maybe I'll write more. **


	3. The Team, Finally

**Hello, guys! Okay so I'm typing this on my iPad since I'm not home. *sighs* this will take forever, but no matter. I will update for you anyways. And I just noticed that I forgot to add the team! *face palm*. Okay for sure the team will be in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

It was an ordinary day for Young Justice. They were relaxing, for once, at their headquarters (forgot the name of the building). Superboy was sitting on the couch with Wolf sitting by his side, enjoying the gentle strokes his master gave him. Miss Martian was trying to cook in the kitchen, her new boyfriend, Lagoon Boy helping her. Although he would never admit it out loud, he was jealous of Lagoon Boy. Connor tried to feel happy for them, but it was not working out. He threw them resentful looks when their backs were turned.

Besides his relationship problems Connor missed Artemis and Kid Flash. Their playful attitudes and corny jokes, made him smile. Most of the time they were there Connor was in his own world, thinking about his life. Which was really short. He didn't remember the first sixteen years of his life, mostly because he wasn't alive then. He was a clone of Superman and life was hard. Ever since he broke up with Miss Martian his life had gone even more downhill than it already was.

Wolf laid his head of Connor's leg. Connor stroked hs head, admiring his "dog's" loyalty. Connor looked up when he heard the door open. Nightwing came in with Beast Boy and the Blue Beetle. Connor guessed they had just had a training session, judging by the way they were panting and sweating.

"Okay," Beast Boy panted, trying to catch his breath. "I'm never...training...with Nightwing again. Give me... Black Canary any day."

Nightwing smirked, "You need the workout. You've been lying around all week, it's about time you've done something productive."

"But I _was _doing something productive. I was saving the world from evil aliens." Beast Boy argued.

"I don't think a video game counts as productiveness, Beast Boy." Nightwing stated.

"I think it does. You work out your thumbs, with the controller."

Nightwing rolled his eyes, at least it looked like his eyes rolled underneath his mask. He looked over to Blue Beetle, "What do think, Jamie?"

"I'd rather stay out of it, if you don't mind." He said, putting his hand up in surrender.

"What do think, Connor?" Nightwing asked, turning around to look at Superboy.

"I wouldn't know." Connor replied, while getting up to move to his room. He liked keeping to himself most of the time.

Nightwing didn't say anything as Superboy walked away, Wolf following close behind.

* * *

"Gee, what's his problem?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing, he's always been that way." Nightwing answered.

The trio continued to talk for a while. Then there was a knock at the door.

Nightwing walked to the "Mission Room" (is that what is called?). He turned on the security camera, only to find a strange man he didn't know. He then turned on the speaker, "State your business." Nightwing commanded. (Do they even have a security system? I assume they would that's why it's in here.)

"Um... I honesty don't know why I'm here, but I'm hoping you can help me." he replied.

Nightwing didn't know what to make of this person. Should he risk trusting him or turn him down? Nightwing narrowed his eyes in concentration. Then he decided to let the man in, _I mean, what could go wrong? It he tries anything funny there are a lot of superpowered teens ready to fight. _He thought. "Alright, you can come in."

"Thank you. I'll explain as much as I can inside." The man said thankfully. The doors opened and the man walked inside.

"Well, I'd better go greet our guest." Nightwing said. He met the man that was standing dazed in the hall.

"Hello, Mr. ..." Nightwing said expectingly. He stared at the man. He was wearing a blue shirt with white underneath and ordinary brown baggy pants. Not to mention his brown hair was a mess, like he hadn't brushed it in days.

"Hi, uh, my name's Peter Parker. But you could just call me Peter."

"Okay, Peter. You can call me Nightwing. I guess I should ask what you're doing here, but we'll do that in a different room."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, confused.

"Follow me." Nightwing said bluntly. Peter followed, and they walked in silence down the hall.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Peter said, trying to break the silence.

"Really, who?" Nightwing said, not really caring.

"I don't remember." He said.

"What?" Nightwing asked, not really knowing if he heard right. But then a door opened and Miss Martian came out.

"You wanted to see me, Nightwing." She said. The. She looked over his shoulder at the stranger that was standing behind.

She telepathically communicated with him, _Who's this? _she indicated to the man.

_His name is Peter Parker. And I was hoping you would, you know._

_Oh, okay. You want me to "make sure he's trustworthy."_

_Yes,_ Nightwing narrowed his eyes. Miss Martian nodded her head.

"Okay." She said aloud.

Peter looked at them amazed, "Did you just telepathically communicate?"

Miss Martian raised an eyebrow as of to say, should we tell him.

"Sure, go ahead. He's already inside, and he's bound to find out sooner or later." He said.

She turned towards Peter, "Yes, we did communicate telepathically."

"Cool." Peter said.

"Hi, I'm Megan or Miss Martian, whichever you want to call me. C'mon, Peter, follow me."

Nightwing followed them further down the hall, to the Therapy Room, which hadn't been used for a while. Peter looked confused, but didn't say anything as he was led into the room.

Peter sat down on the green couch and Miss Martian sat across from him. "Uh, Nightwing, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment."

Nightwing shrugged and stepped outside, resting against the wall. Nightwing wasn't surprised when he saw the whole team in front of him. They looked up at him with expectant eyes. As he scanned the crowd, he noticed one person was missing, Superboy.

"Listen, guys. Miss Martain is talking with a man who came to our doorstep asking for help, so we're going to help him. As best as we can. Okay."

The team exchanged astonished looks when Nightwing finished speaking. Before anyone could ask him any questions Nightwing announced, "I'm going to find Superboy. Meantime, nobody goes into that room until Miss Martian comes out, alright."

"Alright." The team said simultaneously, disappointed.

"Good. I'll be back soon." Nightwing made his way towards Superboy's room, in silence.

* * *

Peter wasn't sure what to think when Nightwing and Miss Martian brought him into the green room. He looked around, there wasn't much to see. There were two green couches, one of them he sat on, and there were two brown coffe table next to the green couch across from him. The walls were green except for the dark windows that lined along one side of the room. Nightwing left the room, so now Miss Martian and him were alone.

She looked at him solemnly, "I don't like doing this, but it has to be done."

"What are you going to do?" He asked, confused, although he already had a feeling about what she might do.

Miss Martian's eyes glowing as she searched Peter's mind.

**Okay that's it for now. I sorry if this chapter is bad, but I was up at three in the morning writing it and I really don't want to erase everything on an iPad. It takes forever. Okay until next time.**


End file.
